


Born to Make History

by Keikokin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: Yuuri is lost in thought about his future with Victor.  He’s afraid to tell Victor of his idea. *ficlet*





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame and/or thank Versaphile for pimping me into this fandom. She was also kind enough to SPAG this for me before going straight to bed. Any other mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: I have no claims on the Yuuri!!! Franchise and this is simply a piece of fan fiction. No maliciousness intended and no monies are being made from this short story.

He closes his eyes inhaling the bracing air, hearing the seagulls and noise around them. This place, the sounds and the scents all so different than home. Yet, in many ways this was a home for him too since it is one for his lover. The image of the love of his life appears on his eyelids, smiling at him with open arms. Yuuri recalls the first time that Victor appeared and how it had shocked and delighted him at once. 

In all this time, Victor’s never ceased to surprise him. Victor is life itself, powerful, majestic and ever-flowing. Life glides by on the edge of a blade, none more so for Victor and himself. Their careers have bonded and cemented them. They are no longer themselves; combined they are so much more they were apart. Their love has made them one, time and time again, even if during season it was sometimes hard to see each other as often as they’d like. 

He took another deep breath and let it fill him, embrace him and depart in a huff that left a small cloud of vapor hanging in the air. Victor would soon be meeting him for a little together time between meetings for both of them about changes in next season. Niggling doubts began to fill his mind. Could they pull this off? Were they now too old? Would it be easier or harder? Would Victor rather retire? Had they really been together for three years? The thoughts whirled as he watched a bird steal a sandwich from a bench. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s arms circle around his waist and as always he leans back into him. Even the air seemed more fortifying with Victor by his side. He nodded at himself; this relationship always gave him strength even in his darkest times. “Yuuri?” 

“Da?” Yuuri says with a giggle, but they are visiting St. Petersburg again so it seemed fitting. 

“You have that look in your eye and it tells me you are thinking very seriously. Is there something I need to know?” Victor has continued to speak Russian while throwing a ‘that will teach you’ at Yuuri who was still struggling with the language. 

Yuuri hangs his head and tries to find the words. It doesn’t matter if he says it in Japanese, English or Russian. How could he ask Victor to change once more, this last time? After all, hadn’t he once asked Victor to just ‘be himself’? He turns to look at the seagulls over the water and feels the chill of the air cool his heated skin. 

“Don’t scare me. Just tell me, ask me whatever. I love you Yuuri.” Victor smiles pulling Yuuri further into his arms, whether he wants to face him or not. He puts a gloved hand under Yuuri’s chin and forces his love to turn and look into his eyes.

“It’s dumb, never mind.” He keeps his eyes to the side, not daring to look directly at Victor. He feels ashamed by the stupidity of his idea.

Victor hissed at his reply. “I want to know what you are thinking, you should trust in me by now. If you do not, then we have a problem.”

Yuuri could feel his eyes turn into saucers. “I do. I love you Victor. “ 

“But?” Yuuri shakes his head at his failing courage. He can do this. It can work for both of them. The season hasn’t begun yet and he’s tired of competing against Victor. It’s killing him deep down in a way he hadn’t expected. He’d always dreamed of competing against Victor. Falling in love with him created a non-stop desire to always be able to touch Victor if he just reached out. But this last season has been more competitive than any before and …

Warm lips cover his own. Yuuri’s mind stops thinking so many things and centers on only one. .. Victor. Beautiful, graceful and ever composed, he is all those things and so much more. Yuuri loses his heart a bit more with each kiss Victor gives and he loves him for it. 

Cold air buffets around them as the sun slips behind the clouds. Lips part and they step closer into it. Victor whispers into his mouth, “Tell me my love.” Yuuri stopped kissing and almost giggles at the feeling of Victor’s lips vibrating against his own. Victor leaned a breath away. “Well?” 

Knowing he is well and truly trapped Yuuri tries to get the words out. “I don’t want to skate against you anymore.” It is a whisper, but Victor always has very good hearing.   
“Are we retiring?” 

Gasping Yuuri looks at Victor with large glistening eyes. “You- you said we.”  
Victor cups his face affectionately. “Baka. You think after all these years I’d let you retire without me?” 

“Actually, I’m not quite ready to retire. I had something else in mind, a way we could stay together without competing against each other. I was thinking that…well we could…um, well…change over to pairs.”

Victor throws his head back and laughs. “You think I didn’t know you’ve been thinking about that?”

He pulled Yuuri closer into his arms and leans his forehead against his lovers.”When you first started to spend time at pair practices I began to suspect. It’s not such a bad idea really, but…”

“But what?” Yuuri asks. “Victor what is it?” 

Victor puts his hands on his hips and starts to shake a finger in Yuuri’s face. “No more pork cutlet for you. If I have to lift you over my head you’re going to have to work out harder. You’ll have to weigh less than you ever have in competition! I’m practically an old man; don’t send me to retirement with a bad back too!” He pokes playfully at Yuuri’s off-season somewhat pudgy belly. “We’d have to work twice as hard; those people in pairs make it look easy. I don’t want to see you hit a wall ever again!” 

They are both quiet for a moment before Victor adds, “Our sponsors might not be happy either. It may not be for very long. I am not sure how much more is in me.“ 

“Uh no,” Yuuri groans thinking of all the work to come. Realization comes slowly; Victor waits for it to dawn, with a grin. “You-you’re okay with this? Don’t do it just because I think it might work! Please take me seriously Victor!” 

Victor lowers his head and shakes it. The wind catches a few tufts, tossing them around. “I too am tired of single competition. Remember after your Exhibition after your Free Skate, where we skated together?” He looked up with a smile and gave Yuuri a wink. 

At Yuuri’s smile, he continues. “That is when I started to think we could be explosive together as a team.” He raises one hand in victory, the ring giving a familiar glint a battle cry. 

“Victor? Why didn’t you tell me? “Yuuri looks at Victor in confusion, holding back his laughter for now. 

“I waited for you my love, as I always will.” Victor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiles back. Victor has surprised him yet again. Now Yuuri laughs too. They will be invincible!


End file.
